


Scars

by Lapis01



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Here are a few drabbles on how I believe Gaster got his scars.





	1. Cracks And Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that an Rp took place between the first and second chapter, which bridges the gap between them. If enough people are interested, I can add a link to the Rp.
> 
> I am a strong believer of the Grillby and Gaster fought in the war together idea. So, please keep that in mind while reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster gets captured.
> 
> It doesn't go well.

The humans had captured him. It had only been a small group, but it had been a trap. Gaster had tried to chase a stray few humans away from his unit's camp, but they had lead him into an ambush and knocked him out. 

Gaster had not expected to wake up. But, sure enough, he was opening his eye socket. What he saw was not something he liked, of course. A human was staring at him, and it seemed rather pleased, now that he was awake. 

"Where is your king currently located?" 

Gaster narrowed his eye socket at the human, but said nothing. 

Gaster, again, stayed silent. His hands didn't even twitch from where they were bound with rope behind him. 

"The silent treatment, eh?" 

The human stood, and in one swift motion, their boot collided with Gaster's ribcage. The skeleton let out a yelp as another kick was sent to the same place. Something cracked and blood began soaking through Gaster's tunic as he snarled in pain. 

"Wanna talk now?" 

All the human received was more silence. 

It went on like this for a few days. Gaster received more and more wounds to his bones, though the humans would always heal him enough to keep him alive. 

"Tell me where your king is!" 

Gaster chuckled a weak and painful laugh as he spat blood from his mouth. "Go to hell." His words were defiant, but the human wouldn't understand it. They were furious, however, at Gaster's continued lack of cooperation. 

"Fine. I think I'll enjoy this." 

The human pulled out their knife with a sly grin. Gaster eyed the item warily as it was brought closer and closer to him. The human chuckled a dry laugh as they shoved Gaster's skull against the wall and held the knife just above his bad eye socket. 

Fear wormed its way into Gaster's Soul at the thought of what they were planning on doing. In one swift motion, the knife ripped through his skull and was pulled straight back. Gaster screamed and thrashed, trying his hardest to get the human to stop. Unfortunately, they only stopped when they reached the back of his skull. Blood dripped down from the wound and left a disgusting taste in Gaster's mouth as purple tears streamed down his face. 

"Take this creature out of here. Leave it in the woods to die." 

Gaster's world went black as more pain seared through his skull. 

0000

Human soldiers had left Gaster for dead in the depths of a forest, as their commander had ordered. However, they made sure to leave their own marks on his brittle bones before leaving him for dead. 

Holes had been carved into his hands by the sadistic humans, but Gaster had passed out before he could see what they had done. 

He was awake, but it took a lot of effort to get his eye light to work. Once it was lit, he quickly realized that he was very alone. The humans had left. 

Gaster's thoughts were a jumbled mess and his vision was blurry and unfocused, but.... Was that? A light in the distance? It looked familiar- like it was something he knew. It seemed to be getting closer, that was for sure. 

Little did Gaster know, Grillby had finally found him after days of searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr To blog for Gaster can be found under @speaksinhands


	2. Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster doesn't want to be captured ever again, so he gives himself something to help keep him safe.

He was safe. 

For now. 

How long until another human took him away? How long until he was hurt again?

Grillby had found him and taken him back to camp. He was supposed to be resting, but Gaster was far too wired to do so. Grillby was resting- the fire elemental had been wrapped around him when Gaster had opened his eye socket. It had been difficult to untangle himself from Grillby without waking the flame up, but he had managed. 

Gaster sat on the cot with his side pressed against Grillby's slumbering form. There were no nurses present in the tent to bother him, thankfully. So, Gaster summoned his Soul and stared at it rather hatefully. The pitiful thing was cracked, but it held together anyway. The cracks came from so many years of experimenting with the fickle thing, though Gaster had yet to regret what he had done to it. 

Besides, another crack was surely going to be added by the time the sun rose. 

Gaster got to work attempting to add a new form of magic to his Soul. He had studied the idea for a long time, but never had the metaphorical guts to attempt it. Now, with a new fear of what humans had done to them- what they could do to him-, he worked. 

By the time morning came, Gaster finally recalled his Soul back into his chest. 

Skeletons very rarely had the ability to teleport. It was an ability that was in their Souls when they came into existence. Gaster was not lucky enough to have that ability. 

Until now. 

The humans wouldn't catch him again. They wouldn't hurt him. 

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr Rp blog for Gaster can be found under @speaksinhands


	3. Second Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's new teleportation ability is useful, but when he's been in a battle for a long period of time, and has been using a lot of magic throughout it, he can't exactly teleport very far.

The humans were ruthless as they hacked their way through the Monster army. The magic and intent in the air was suffocating, but Gaster didn't have the time to think about it. 

A bone attack materialized his his hand as he brought it down against a human's sword. The skeleton practically danced around his enemies as he shot row after row of bone attacks. Every now and then, he would turn a Soul blue and launch a human away from himself, and from time to time he summoned a blaster or two to take out a row of humans. 

Gaster was a powerful magic user. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Even now, when he wasn't able to use green magic because of the holes in his hands, he still possessed far more tricks than humans would expect of a lowely skeleton. He was supposed to be weak and easy to kill, but he wasn't. It's what had kept him alive for so long while other skeletons dusted. 

One isn't supposed to freeze up in the middle of a battle, but Gaster did. He froze, every bone in his body rattling in terror as a very familiar human made eye contact with him. Said human looked furious at first, but their fury quickly changed to sadistic glee. 

Gaster stumbled backwards in fear, causing him to slam into a monster behind him. 

He needed to leave. He needed to escape.

Gaster reached for his teleportation magic, but he was only able to teleport a few feet away before he was exhausted. He had used up too much magic in the fight for him to teleport far. 

The human was charging at him now. Gaster backpedaled once more, but he was tired and scared. His hands moved to grasp at the crack running from his eye socket to the back of his skull. The human running towards him had done that. That human had hurt him for so long, and now he was back, and- 

By the time Gaster shook himself out of his thoughts, the human slammed into him and sent him sprawling onto the snowy ground beneath him. The human's boot pressed painfully against Gaster's ribcage and they leaned close to his face with a sadistic grin. 

"So, you're still alive, eh? Thought my men had finished you off," the human hummed as he pulled something out of the sheath hanging around his hip. 

The battle around them continued with little interruption. The monsters near by were too busy to notice Gaster's terrified attempts to get away from this human. 

"I see you still refuse to speak, skeleton." 

Gaster flinched, eye light nothing more than a pinprick in its socket. 

"Well, how about we make your face a little more even?" 

The item the human had pulled from their sheath was a knife. Gods, Gaster hated the sight of it. All knives had ever done for him was lead to pain. 

The only thing Gaster could do as that knife came closer to his good eye socket was scream. He thrashed against the human's weight and screamed. His voice was a garbled mess of Wing Dings that made no sense to the surrounding monsters. He screamed for Grillby to come to his rescue- for anyone to save him. 

But nobody came. 

The knife cut under his eye socket and was pulled down until it reached his teeth. Before any more damage could be done, Gaster kicked the human in their gut- hard enough to make them stumble backwards. In that moment, Gaster scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards the edge of the battle. He hadn't been far from it's edges, thankfully, and was soon entering a rather empty forest. 

Gaster collapsed into the snow as blood and tears dripped from his face. The crunching of boots somewhere behind him startled the skeleton. When he turned his head to see who had followed him, Gaster let out a hiss of pain. The sight of the same human from before made him tense up. 

The human cackled as they approached him, bloodied knife still in hand. "Thought you could get away so easily?" 

They charged at him just as massive bone erupted from the ground, impaling them in the gut. 

Gaster stared at their dead form for a long time before shock settled in and he began shaking again. A sob left him as he curled into himself. Blood stained the snow beneath him, but he didn't care. His new crack burned as tears mixed with his blood. 

Gaster hid his face with his arms as he waited for Grillby to come find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr Rp blog for Gaster can be found under @speaksinhands

**Author's Note:**

> My Undertale Rp blog for Gaster can be found under @speaksinhands


End file.
